


Drunken Confessions

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Series: EXO One Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Almost smut but not really, Confession, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Idol Life, Love, M/M, mentions of enlistment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: Pairing: MINSEOKxBAEKHYUNInspiration: The emotions after the last CBX Magical Circus Concert and the idea of Minseok having to enlist soon due to the new rules.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: MINSEOKxBAEKHYUN  
> Inspiration: The emotions after the last CBX Magical Circus Concert and the idea of Minseok having to enlist soon due to the new rules.

Minseok opened the door to the hotel room and groaned a little as he lifted his heavy bag off his shoulder. Today had been the last performance of the CBX tour and Minseok was spent both physically and mentally. Not only did he fully give every single performance that night his all, being incredibly aware of every performance being the last one, there had also been a surprise fan project at the end of the show.

His manager had told him before the show not to cry and Minseok had laughed it off thinking he was just talking about the fact that this was their last show. Minseok rarely cried in public, not because he was ashamed or anything he just wanted to reserve that kind of vulnerability to the people closest to him.

He cared for his fans but at the end of the day he was very aware of the fact that they were just that. Fans. And that this was his job that demanded a certain level of professionality. He had not been able to contain his tears on stage tonight and he felt a bit bummed by it. Most of the cast and crew just let him be, not really knowing how to react to this rare change of behaviour in the otherwise so composed eldest member of EXO, yet it bothered him that neither Chen nor Baekhyun had done anything to comfort him.

Chen did give him a comforting pat on the shoulder once the curtain had fallen, assuring him that he didn’t look as bad while crying as he might have thought but Baekhyun had run off as soon as the curtain had fallen, and it bothered the elder a little that the boy didn’t seem to care at all. He tried not take it too personally.

He took a deep breath and realised that his body was still a little shaky from all the emotions he had gone through that night. It had truly been a magical night as every last night of a tour always seemed to be. It is like there is a mutual understanding between audience and performer that this really is the last time they are doing this while a silent promise between the two is made to live in the moment and enjoy it to the fullest.

There was no comprehensible way for Minseok to describe what performing meant to him. It was like a deeply rooted feeling of being destined to be there. An almost pathetic need to please the audience and get driven by their cheers and applause. Yes, their routines and performances were physically exhausting but Minseok rarely feels tired after a 3-hour concert.

He knows that as soon as he enters their hotel room afterwards though the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins before wears off and he finally feels the exhaustion take over his body. As he was still running on a little adrenaline now Minseok decided to take a quick shower to get all the grim and grime off his body and let it calm down a bit before going to bed.

They were supposed to fly back to Korea first thing in the morning so there wasn’t really a lot of room for getting caught up in the feelings of tonight. It still bothered him a little that Baekhyun had run off without saying anything, but he realised the boy was probably sound asleep by now as his energy usually ran low pretty quick after their concerts. This probably had to do with the fact that Baekhyun had no filter when it came to express every single one of his feelings and would run out of adrenaline as soon as he had shared everything.

He would usually nap in the car back to the hotel giving him enough energy to get out and get to his room without collapsing. Often though he wouldn’t want to miss out on the fun in the car and would collapse the second the elevator doors closed which meant someone, usually Minseok, had to carry him to his room and put him to bed.

Minseok laughed a little at the memory of having to put the 26-year-old to bed so often that he seemed more like a child than an actual adult. Secretly Minseok had been harbouring a great fondness towards Baekhyun. Sure, the boy would get on his nerves more often than not but there was something about him that made it impossible for Minseok to stay mad at him for long.

Sometimes it seemed like Baekhyun was even seeking it out trying to press every one of Minseok’s buttons in order to get a reaction from him. When Minseok would finally snap and try to grab the younger by the neck he would run away laughing almost proudly at the reaction he got and Minseok had to admit that that laugh was his favourite sound.

He opened the tab of the shower leaning back a little as if not to get splashed on too much and felt as the water turned his desired temperature. He quickly rid himself of his clothes and stepped under the warm stream. He briefly debated getting himself off in the shower before getting out, as to save himself from having to clean the mess. Yet, he decided against it as he was too tired to care much about masturbating.

The shower was one of the few places where Minseok’s overworked brain would calm down and let him process whatever was happening to him, so it didn’t really come as a surprise when Minseok found himself getting emotional again thinking of the events of that night. The three of them had worked so hard on this concert and their two new albums. He couldn’t believe that it was all over now.

A knock on the door pulled Minseok out of his train of thought and he quickly turned off the shower to hear if it really had been a knock. His thoughts were confirmed by another knock that sounded more demanding this time.

‘Just a second’ he shouted towards the door has he grabbed two towels from the sink. He quickly wrapped one around his waist and used the other to dry his hair quickly as he walked towards the door. Looking through the peephole to see who was there and to his surprise he saw a blonde boy standing in front of his door. He quickly opened the door, caring a little less about his appearance now that he knew who was standing outside.

‘Baekhyun? What are you doing here’ the blonde boy turned around to face him. It was clear that ever since Minseok had called out he would be there the boy had been distracted by something down the hall.

‘I’m here to cheer you up’ he chippered holding a plastic bag above his head filled with a few bottles of Soju and what looks like bags of snacks. The boy let his eyes wander Minseok’s body and Minseok suddenly became aware of his half naked state. He quickly let the boy push passed him and closed the door after checking if anyone had seen them.

‘Just give me a minute’ Minseok mumbled before re-entering the bathroom to put on the pyjama’s he laid out on the side of the sink. He quickly changed into his silk pyjamas. It was one of his more expensive set of pyjamas and usually Minseok wouldn’t flaunt the fact that he had enough money to never work a day in his life again, but these were too comfortable and made him feel at home wherever he was.

When the elder exited the bathroom, he saw that Baekhyun had lined the table with bottles of Soju and a great selection of Minseok’s favourite snacks. The boy was now handling the kettle that was sat on the desk and quickly passed by Minseok to get some water from the bathroom sink. Minseok saw that this was for the Ramen that Baekhyun had also brought. He couldn’t stop the warm feeling spreading in his chest. The boy DID notice his emotions, and this is his way of comforting his hyung.

Baekhyun made quick work of assembling and cooking the ramen and by the time it was finished the whole room smelled of food and Minseok could feel his stomach rumble. The younger poured them both a glass of Soju and raised his own towards the elder as if to make a toast.

‘Baekhyun, what are you doing? You know you can’t hold your alcohol well’ Minseok cautioned and the younger just giggled a little before emptying the glass into his mouth and pouring himself a new one.

‘We’re celebrating a successful completion of our own subunit tour. Stop being a spoilsport and toast with me to this wonderful success and the hope of many more to come’ Baekhyun encouraged the elder to raise his glass. Minseok sighed deeply giving into his dongsaeng as he knew the boy wouldn’t stop until they toasted. He lifted the glass to clink with the younger’s.

‘To a successful completion of the concerts then’ he affirmed before emptying the glass into his own mouth. The familiar sting of the alcohol burning its way down his throat.

‘To friendship’ Baekhyun retorted and emptied his second glass as well. This was about as much alcohol as Baekhyun could normally handle so Minseok’s senses were on high alert, trying to gauge if everything was still okay. Baekhyun looked at him and flashed him one of his famous smiles and Minseok could feel his heart pick up pace at the sight. They continued eating their ramen while reminiscing the past few moths of touring

They worked their way through an entire bottle of Soju in record time as Baekhyun kept finding new things to toast to. They eventually settled down and Minseok started flicking through the channels on the hotel television. The light of the screen felt way too bright and Minseok had to squint his eyes to keep the light from hurting.

‘Hyung’

Baekhyun’s voice sounded slurry a clear sign of the alcohol taking its effect on the small boy. Minseok stumbled up from his position on the floor and immediately rushed over to the boy. He realised that he himself wasn’t sober anymore either as he felt the rush of the alcohol take over his body. Yet it was more important to him to get to the small boy that was currently on his bed and see if he was alright.

‘What’s wrong Baek, do you need me to call Chanyeol?’ he couldn’t keep the worry from lacing his voice. The boy giggled a little and hoisted himself up from his lying position on the bed. ‘Why would you think something is wrong’ Baekhyun’s eyes had opened a little wider in confusion and he had placed a hand over Minseok’s in a way of comforting the elder.

‘Well, you never call me hyung, like ever’ Minseok stared at their hands suddenly feeling too shy to look the younger in the eyes. He licked his lips nervously feeling his throat get dryer with the second. He quickly got up from the bed and walked towards the table to get the last bit of Soju in a glass.

‘That’s just to get under your skin, silly, I like teasing you. But Chanyeol?’ Baekhyun’s voice suddenly seemed to sound a lot clearer than it had done before, like the twist in their conversation had suddenly sobered him up. Minseok raised his hand towards the back of his neck and scratched it awkwardly as he emptied the contents of the glass in his mouth.

‘Yeah, isn’t he like....’ Minseok turned around and looked over to watch Baekhyun’s face and saw that it was all crunched up in confusion. He suddenly realised that he might have jumped to conclusions too quickly and slapped a hand across his mouth.

‘Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I just assumed. I mean, you’re always together just not when we’re promoting so I just assumed there was something more there and you were trying to be discreet towards the fans’ He moved back to the bed and sat on the edge facing the younger who had flopped himself back on the matrass staring at the ceiling. 

‘Ha!’ the boy exclaimed ‘No Chanyeol is too high maintenance, even for me. Imagine us together. Nothing would ever get done.’ The boy briefly lifted his head off the matrass to look at Minseok with a smile and Minseok smiled back ‘Also, I’m pretty sure Chanyeol is completely smitten our little microphone boy’

‘Kyungsoo? Really, but Kyungsoo always looks like he’s about to rip Chanyeol’s head off’ Minseok replied the shock evident in his voice. A wave of relief washed over him now that Baekhyun had not taking his early assumptions personally and he decided to lie down next to the boy to see what was so interesting about the ceiling.

‘Yeah, well, I guess that’s their way of showing each other affection’ he shrugged his shoulders as if he didn’t much care about how they loved each other. The younger pushed himself up off the mattress again to look his hyung in the eyes before he spoke.

‘What I was trying to say was. You’re going to do great in the army hyung. I believe in it.’ Once he had said the words his arms gave out and he landed face first on Minseok’s stomach. For a while it was completely silent in the room and Minseok was about to ask the boy if he was alright when he could feel the boy chuckle against his stomach. The feeling of it was strange but not unpleasant and it make the elder giggle a little himself as well. This caused the boy to lift his face from the elder’s stomach and touch it with his hands.

‘Woah, Hyung, you’re ripped. When did you do this?’ his voice still slurring from the alcohol.

‘You’re drunk Baekhyun, shut up. I work out every fucking day you know that’ Minseok threw back but the boy didn’t seem to listen and was entranced by the state of his Hyung’s abs.

‘Can I lie down on them?’ he asked and Minseok looked at him in confusion but nodded nonetheless. He could feel the boy’s heartbeat on his stomach and he felt his own heartbeat pick up speed again at the sight of the blond-haired boy lying on his stomach. They both turned their attention back to the TV that was just broadcasting the news of the changed laws in enlistment. Minseok heaved a big sigh. He would be the first member to have to enlist for the army and as much as he would appreciate the stability of it, he wasn’t looking forward to it.

It wasn’t like he was afraid of being part of the army, as a matter of fact he would take great pride into serving his country. The biggest obstacle and disheartening thing for him would be to be away from his members. Minseok was very much an introvert but over the years of working closely with his fellow members he learned that he could trust them blindly and opened up to them. Entering the army without anyone whom he had that same level of comfort with was a terrifying thought.

He glanced over at the golden-haired boy lying comfortably on his stomach and his heart sank even further. How would he get out of his own head without that boy’s antics pulling him away from his own anxious brain? The boy was almost two years younger than him, so by the time he would enter Minseok would already be leaving again. That would mean almost four whole years without seeing and interacting with the boy he had grown so fond of.

He hadn’t realised he was crying until something wet fell on his chest. He quickly wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. The alcohol was definitely getting to him now, but he didn’t want to younger to worry about him. Yet the boy had already noticed something was up and was now staring at the older one with glistening orbs. Minseok tried to wave it off by throwing him a smile but his own emotions betrayed him, and it turned more into a grimace than a smile.

‘Tell me what’s going on in that brain of yours hyung’ Baekhyun murmured softly placing the hand, he wasn’t leaning on, on Minseok’s waist. Minseok observed the boy closely before speaking. He looked different tonight, more mature for some reason and Minseok wondered when the little boy he had known grew up so quickly.

‘I was just thinking about the enlistment and how I would have to miss you’ Minseok  _obviously_ meant to say ‘all of you’ but somehow his brain prevented him from expressing that sentence properly and Baekhyun’s eyes, that were already bigger due to the alcohol consumption, doubled in size. He looked away briefly and Minseok noticed the blush on his face.

‘I meant all of you obviously’ Minseok tried but Baekhyun wasn’t buying it and raised an eyebrow at the elder in question. Minseok sighed in defeat ‘okay maybe not completely’ he confessed and Baekhyun’s face light up light a child’s in a sweet store.

‘You just really know how to pull me out of my overworking brain. Like tonight. I was really pissed that you ran off after the curtain fell when you had clearly seen how emotional I was, but then you come over and bring me all my favourite things. Including yourself.’ Minseok had no idea why he was suddenly confessing his fondness to the boy and how hurt he had been when Baekhyun had run off after the show, but he was definitely blaming the alcohol in his system for it.

Baekhyun started moving and placed one of his legs on the other side of Minseok’s so that he was now straddling him. His hand never leaving its place on Minseok’s waist. Minseok observed the action with curious eyes. He noticed in the stumbling of the action that Baekhyun was definitely drunk, but the elder didn’t really know what to do about it as his lower regions started to act on their own accord.

‘Baek…’ Minseok finally groaned, unable to stay silent with the pressure of the boy’s thighs against his.

‘Shhhh’ Baekhyun merely whispered as he let his hands roam Minseok’s chest over his silk pyjamas.  Minseok let out a shaky breath from the action, unable to control his reactions any longer. ‘You’re always so damn adorable when you’re flustered’ the younger finally commented and Minseok had trouble keeping his dick from twitching at the comment.

‘Baek, please, do something’ Minseok whimpered letting go of all his inhibitions, again blaming the alcohol, as he sounded pathetically desperate but the boy on top of him only chuckled.

‘So eager’ he whispered as his slender fingers reached Minseok’s neck and his body reacting spastically to the touch. Minseok’s neck was incredibly sensitive and normally he would try to strangle anyone who got near it but this time his body had other plans. As Minseok finally felt he could gain the upper hand by throwing the younger’s balance off he turned them around quickly, so he was now fully on top of Baekhyun holding both of his wrists on either side of the boy’s face.

‘Stop. Teasing’ Minseok demanded before attacking the younger one’s lips. Kissing Baekhyun had been something Minseok had thought about a lot in the past. Both the ‘I wonder how it would feel’ kind as the ‘I should kiss you, just so you would finally shut your damn mouth’ one. Yet none of his fantasies could live up to the reality of kissing the boy.

His lips were soft and gentle however, his kisses were anything but. Baekhyun kissed like he was running out of time or would forever be deprived of kisses once he let go. His kisses were desperate and needy but also with a hint of his everlasting playfulness as he bit Minseok’s lip. Minseok couldn’t contain the grin from spreading across his face breaking their kiss momentarily to catch their breaths. He decided to free one of the boy’s wrists in order to push a strand of his hair out of his face.

‘Hyung. I had no idea you liked me too’ the younger finally giggled his voice still very slurred due to his inebriation. Minseok felt the wash of fondness for the boy wash over him again. The boy really was the most naïve when it came to people liking him, his eyes wide in innocence and surprise by the kiss. Minseok was about to kiss the boy again when he suddenly pushed Minseok completely off to the side and rolled off the bed.

‘Baekhyun?’ Minseok uttered in surprise not completely registering what was going on. The boy had moved quickly from the bed towards the bathroom and soon it became clear as the sounds told him the boy was busy emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. Minseok pushed his hair from his face and heaved a sigh before moving towards the bathroom himself. When he entered the room, he saw the small boy hugging the toilet and went to sit next to him on the edge of the bathtub. He looked so much smaller like this. He rubbed the boy’s back while muttering encouraging words of ‘let it all out’ when a new wave of bile came up.

After a while it seemed there was nothing left in his stomach to heave up and Baekhyun groaned loudly. Minseok helped him up and flushed the toilet before he pushed the boy against the sink, locking him there with his own body weight, to clean his face. One hand pushed his hair from his face while the other was pushing the cold cloth around on the area. Baekhyun suddenly hid his face in his hands as if he was embarrassed.

‘What’s wrong, your stomach playing up again. The toilet is right there’ he pointed to the bowl his voice laced with concern, but the boy shook his head vigorously. ‘Tell me then, what is it?’

‘I just can’t believe I ruined the moment by having to puke out my guts’ he whispered a glint of pink embarrassment colouring his face and Minseok threw his head back in laughter.

‘You’re worried about _that_?’ he chuckled and the younger nodded his head biting his lip whilst looking at Minseok in anticipation. The elder just enveloped the younger in his arms and softly swayed them from left to right.

‘Don’t worry. Even now I still like you’ Minseok confessed and Baekhyun lifted his head up to him to see if he was being serious. When Minseok assured him with a smile his face light up briefly before pulling into a grimace again.

‘My tummy hurts’ the younger pouted and Minseok’s heart felt like it would burst inside his chest at the sight of it. He put his arm around the younger and bent down to pick up his legs by the knees. As he lifted the boy off the ground with ease a light screech could be heard from the younger as they made their way out of the bathroom.

‘Let’s get you to bed then’ Minseok offered as he put the boy down on the bed. He undressed the younger with little help from himself as he was already half asleep, eventually tucking him under the blankets. He was about to walk away to get himself ready for bed when a hand grabbed his wrist.

‘Stay with me’ the younger whimpered not even opening his eyes to look at Minseok. A smile spread across the elder's face. Even half-conscious he was desperate for attention and Minseok shed himself of his clothes right there, leaving him in just his T-shirt, the same as Baekhyun. He stepped over Baekhyun into the bed and pulled him closer to his chest. He nuzzled his face into the boy’s neck inhaling his scent.

‘I’m not going anywhere Baek. I’m right here’ he whispered against the skin as he felt the younger drift off to a deep sleep.  


End file.
